lemon one-shot
by masternica
Summary: deferentes one shot ardientes. No menores.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos mis amigos de después de pasar días, semanas y meses sin subir un fanfic finalmente me ha vuelto la inspiración que decidí finalmente hacer un fanfic erótico de tigresa, Po y víbora. Que me vino de inspiración tras ver un fic de tmnt con un titulo similar y tuve la idea de hacer uno de kfp. Bueno sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Aclaración: este fic no es canon con mis otros fics de kung fu panda.

Dos hembras y un afortunado:

Era una bella y hermosa mañana en el valle de la paz el sol estaba apenas asomándose por las montañas y nuestro panda favorito estaba teniendo una de sus peculiares fantasías con su mayor idola.

En el sueño de Po:

El y tigresa estaban derrotando a una horda de bandidos, formada por sus mas peligrosos enemigos incluyendo a shen y a tai lung quien estaba a punto de darle a tigresa el golpe de gracias. Po golpeo el suelo con fuerza generando una explosión que vatio a todos los enemigos que estaban combatiendo.

-woau. Po eso fue lo más impresionante que halla visto. Eres el guerrero más fuerte y más excitante que pueda haber.- dijo la felina tan excitada que estaba roja.

-gracias. Tigresa tu eres la mas bella y formidable…-dijo el panda hasta que tigresa lo interrumpió con un apasionado beso de lengua que para mala suerte del panda fue interrumpido por el gong.

-buenos días maestro.- dijeron todos al unísono.

-buenos días estudiantes. Po. Porque se te ve molesto?- dijo el maestro a sus alumnos.

-perdón maestro pero estaba teniendo un buen sueño.-dijo Po sin notar que ciertas maestras lo veían con cara de picarona.

-muy bien. Hoy tendremos un entrenamiento muy tedioso pero si no se presenta ningún ataque al valle podrán tener la tarde libre.

El entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad y para sorpresa de nuestros héroes no hubo ningún ataque al valle por lo que pudieron tomarse un muy merecido descanso durante el cual tigresa invito a Po a un lugar donde supuestamente iban a ir a meditar.

-vaya tigresa. Nunca pensé que te gustaba ir a un lugar tan apartado a meditar.- dijo el panda algo cansado.

-créeme. A ti también te gustara.-dijo la felina con una sonrisa coqueta.

Al llegar al lugar Po pudo ver que se trataba de un pequeño estanque de aguas cristalinas. Donde víbora se encontraba nadando.

-tigresa. Hola¡ veo que ya trajiste a nuestro nuevo amante.-dijo la serpiente desde el agua.

-¡¿amante?¡- dijo el panda muy sorprendido.

-veraz Po. Víbora y yo mantenemos una relación de amigos con beneficios y cuando te escuchamos hablar dormido sobre lo mucho que me deseas pensamos podríamos pasarla bien todos juntos.- dijo tigresa de manera seductora. Mientras le daba al Panda un beso de lengua tal como el que había soñado pero mejor porque tigresa ya no traía puesta su ropa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se quito sus pantalones y se metió al estanque con las calientes hembras que se asombraron al ver el enorme miembro viril de Po. Que era exactamente de unos 40cm.

-que te dije tigresa. Los osos son los más viriles del planeta.- dijo víbora.

Sin decir ni una palabra mas ambas hembras comenzaron a besar apasionadamente a Po mientras tigresa le masajeaba dulcemente sus panditas mientras entre besos le hablaban tiernamente. Cosas que Po siempre quiso oír de tigresa pero también le agradaban besos y palabras de víbora.

Después de eso nuestro afortunado logro ponerse a flote apoyándose de la orilla del estanque sacando su pene permitiéndole a tigresa. Y a víbora chuparlo hasta el punto de provocar en Po una gran corrida. Después de eso Po empezó a penetrar la intimidad de tigresa mientras lamia el pequeño coño de víbora. Provocando que ambas gimieran de placer provocando que ambas se corrieran al mismo tiempo así estuvieron por cuatro placenteras horas en las cuales los tres amantes se corrieron incontables cantidades de veces. Po no podia negar que ese fue el momento mas placentero de su vida.

Notas: bueno. Espero que les halla gustado comenten si quieren que lo continúe. Y también estaré escribiendo un crossover. Gracias y adios.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: bueno como lo prometido es deuda y ya que muchos no les gusto mi crossover mejor me dedicare a este fanfic de one-shot sexuales espero les guste este en el cual me base en un manga hentai. Sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Tierna primera vez con una princesa.

Hace siglos en el reino sheyen. Había un joven panda que era miembro de la guardia real al servicio de la sumamente hermosa y codiciada princesa tigresa el la amaba con todo el corazón pero no se atrevía a decírselo ya que estaba comprometida con el general shijiro.

-como desearía ser yo su prometido para amarla cuidarla como ella se merece. Sus hermosos ojos ámbar y su cuerpo erótico ¡-decía mientras sus patéticas fantasías llenaban su mente.

Un día mientras el iba a traer el desayuno de su amada majestad. No se dio cuenta de que de su armadura se cayó un pergamino en donde había escrito palabras de amor a la princesa tigresa. Curiosa la princesa tomo el pergamino y leño en el anotaciones en donde hablaba de lo mucho que este guardia la amaba y deseaba estar con ella no como su prometido quien nunca le dijo palabras tan hermosas como las de ese pergamino. Pasando un rato en joven panda volvió con el desayuno de su ama.

-panda. Quédate un momento- ordeno la felina.

-si alteza.-dijo el panda.

-encontré este pergamino que cayo de su armadura. Lo que esta escrito en el es cierto?- dijo la felina fingiendo firmeza. Cosa que espato a su guardia real. Pero siendo el incapaz de mentir a su amada princesa dijo la verdad.

Lejos de verse enojada sonrío llena de ternura. Cerro el cerrojo de la puerta y le dio al su guardia favorito un tierno y dulce beso. Que luego se transformo en un pervertido beso de lengua que literalmente éxito al joven guerrero.

-alteza usted de verdad ama.- dijo el panda sorprendido.

-tanto como a mi primer amor. Que eres tu. Nunca quise comprometerme con ese camarón que ni siquiera me ama. Mi madre tampoco solo lo hizo por una tonta ley que impuso mi abuelo- dijo ella primero con alegría y después con desden.

Después de eso la princesa llevo a su sirviente a la cama y comenzó a desnudarse mostrando sus hermosos pechos el cual el panda comenzó a manosear y masajear suavemente.

-OH si. Osito tu si amas estas tetas no como ese estupido camarón de shijiro.- dijo ella entre gemidos.

Acto seguido se quita su pantalón y saca su enorme miembro viril con el que comienza a penetrar a su amada haciendo que esta gima de placer y deseo po estaba tan pero tan feliz que nunca espero que su amaba lo dejara hacer eso. Paso un tiempo hasta que ambos se corrieron en un indescriptible orgasmo.

-ay. Osito querido. Realmente te has corrido en mi intimidad podria quedar embarazada. Y que pasaría si quedo embarazada? En ese caso voy a tener que volverme tu mujer. Juntos gobernaríamos este reino y haríamos el amor todos los días. Tendríamos hijos y seriamos felices pero se necesita mas de una corrida para que yo quede embarazada.- dicho esto el panda volvió a penetrarla.

-que es esto? Quieres embarazarme para proclamarme como tuya. Pues adelante. Ya eres un macho y te encantaría robarle a otro macho su pareja pues bien usa tu hermoso pene y róbame de ese idiota de shijiro.- dijo tigresa.

Pasaron dos horas así cogiendo por horas hasta que nuestro amado panda descargo en el utero de nuestra amada felina todo y cada uno de su semen la princesa aunque estaba agotada de tanto amor pero aun asi tuvo la amorosa amabilidad de limpiar el pene de su amado.

Unos meses después la madre de tigresa cancelo el compromiso de su hija y apelo la ley de su padre para darle la mano de su hija al Po y degrado a shijiro de general a sirviente. Y tanto Po como tigresa vivieron felices el esto de sus vidas.

Fin.

Nota: bueno espero que les haya gustado escriban en los reiwens de que les gustaria. Que tratase la siguiente historia. Y quienes participaran en ella. Bueno eso fue todo por ahora. Gracias y adios.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: bueno espero que hasta ahora disfruten del fanfic. Este one –shot aparece song quien junto a tigresa le robaran dulcemente la virginidad a po. Bueno sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Force needs (kung fu panda version).

Era una bella tarde en el valle de la paz en donde todos sus habitantes estaban afuera disfrutando de la primavera mientras que cierto guerrero color blanco y negro esperaba en su habitación a todos a ciertas felinas. Y a su amiga serpiente.

-espero que no ve vaya arrepentir de esto.- dijo el panda justo antes de que sus amigas abrieran la puerta.

-vaya osito. Te vez ruborizado.- dijo tigresa.

-verte tan excitado por nosotras me calienta mucho.- dijo song.

-solo deja que ellas descarguen sus deseos en ti. Estarás bien.- dice víbora.

-e esta bien.- dijo po algo nervioso mientras ambas felinas lo abrazaban con sus pechos al aire.-

Después ambas chicas metieron sus lenguas en la boca de Po en el mas depravado de los besos. Lo cual hizo que el pene de po se empezara a escurrir habiendo logrado lo que querían ambas felinas tomaron sus respectivos lugares tigresa sobre el pene de po y son sobre su cara. Para que po las penetrara y lengüeteara así estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que po descargo su semen dentro de su uretra. Después de eso ambas cambiaron de lugar y estubieron alli otros varios minutos. Para ser la primera experiencia sexual de po el lo hizo bastante bien.

-bien hecho po. leer todas esas novelas te sirvio de algo.-dijo vibora felicitando a su amigo.

Fin por ahora.

Bueno espero que les guste este chapter algo corto pero es que me base en una parodia porno corta para hacerlo aun asi espero que sea de su agrado.


	4. Chapter 4

Kung fu panda: Reprimidas.

Nota: bueno espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos me hubiera gustado recibir ayuda de David pero el nunca contesto. Así que basándome en un cómic furry decidí hacer este capitulo. Sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Era un día como cualquier otro en el valle de la paz no era cualquier era la primera mañana de primavera un día al año en el que felinas tenían planeado dejar salir sentimientos reprimidos en su interior. Y nuestro querido panda tendría una sorpresa ese día.

-tigresa estoy muy feliz que me invitaras a esta fiesta de felinas y sus invitados.- dijo el panda feliz de que tigresa la incluyera.

-no me lo agradezcas Po siempre e querido que me acompañaras. Pero este seguro que esto te tara feliz. Recuerda que es una fiesta de adultos.- dijo tigresa quien solo llevaba puesto un kimono.

-desde luego tigresa. Por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa.-dijo Po dispuesto a ser hombre.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se realizaba la fiesta. Que era una casa a las afueras del valle más o menos grande. Al llegar a la puerta tigresa toca por lo que alguien se asomo por una ventanilla era Mei Ling.

-tigresa, Po me alegra que hayan venido.- saludo la lince quien rebelo estar desnuda al abrir la puerta. Dejando un poco rojo al inocente panda. Cuando ella se acerco a darle un beso.

-muy bien. Pasen no olviden quitarse la ropa.-dijo la lince invitando a entrar.

Estando a dentro Po pudo notar que había otras felinas incluyendo a song y las gemelas. Y todas cogiendo como locas a unos machos que estaban sentados en medio de la sala y había una silla con el nombre de Po.

-muy bien querido. Toma asiento y deja que te consintamos.- dijo tigresa ya estando desnuda.

-veraz Po en primavera es cuando se activa el celo en las felinas. Y por eso hacemos esta fiesta con nuestros novios y amigos para desahogarnos ahora sienta te ahí y relajate.- dijo mei Ling mientras sentaban a Po en una silla y ella y tigresa empezaban por chupar su enorme pene el cual ya estaba derramando líquidos de deseo.-

-tu pene es delicioso Po.- dijo la lince.

-me siento tonta por haberte menospreciados.- dijo tigresa quien luego paso a darle un beso pervertido y nada casto Po no sabia que decir tigresa el amor de su vida con la que tenia fantasías todas las noches lo estaba besando.

-dime Po. Te gustaría chupar mis pechos solo tienes que meter tu pene en mi intimidad.- dijo tigresa.

Po obedeciendo penetro el agujero de tigresa haciendo que esta gimiera y pusiera instintivamente sus pechos en el rostro de Po quien empezó a chupar sus pechos como un niño hambriento y luego comenzó a sacar y meter su virilidad haciendo que tigresa gima de placer mientras que el pene de Po comenzó a crecer haciendo que tigresa empezara a rugir de placer.

-ay si osito lindo. Tu si sabes complacer a una felina.- decía ella pegando gritos que se oyeron por todo el valle.-

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo tigresa quedo cansada pero Mei Ling y el resto de las felinas se abalanzaron sobre Po y tuvieron cogiendolo durante horas a tal punto que al terminar la fiesta mei Ling tuvo que ir a dejarlos a ambos al palacio de jade y a tigresa le presto algo de ropa interior.

Fin.

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado escríbanlo en los reiwens. Gracias y adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

Kung fu panda: la posada del sexo.

Nota: bueno tal como prometí a David publico esta historia con sus contribuciones que el me envío ayer espero que este lemon sea de su agrado sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Hace mucho tiempo en una antigua ciudad en china había una humilde posada llamada posada ping en donde trabajaba un joven panda soltero llamado Po quien entregaba lo que pedían los huéspedes a las habitaciones y el sentía especial afecto por tres huéspedes en particular.

-Po: buenos días tigresa.

-Tigresa: buenos días Po gracias por traer mi desayuno. Sobretodo por que se que no te gusta entregar tofu de cien años.

-Po: no hay problema tigresa.

Tigresa era en la opinión de Po la tigre más bonita del mundo. Pero el pobre panda estaba seguro que al solo lo vería como un amigo pero no era la única que despertaba sentimientos en el panda

-Po: buenos días Song y Su.

-Song: buenos días Po. Gracias.

-Su: siempre es un placer verte.

Song y Su eran dos bellas leopardesas que provocaban rubor en el panda al igual que Tigresa pero Po estaba seguro que nunca se fijarían en un panda fofo.

-Po: hombre ellas son tan hermosas como desearía que ellas gustaran de mi. Seriamos amantes y haríamos el amor todos los días. Ay sueno como alguien desesperado.

El pobre panda tenia tanto amor como baja autoestima su vida amorosa era tan corta como humillante fue rechazado y humillado por una cabra de corazón frío. Tan solo por ser obeso. Y a pesar de haber bajado tanto como a un panda le es posible nunca tuvo el valor de amar de nuevo. Sin embargo eso cambiaria ese mismo dia al anochecer.

El joven panda estaba caminando por los pasillos de la posada cuando vio por accidente a sus tres vecinas dentro de la piscina de la posada desnudas, el panda para no levanta sospechas se escondió en los arbustos que había en el lugar.  
-Tigresa: (desnuda) chicas ustedes de casualidad no han perdido su virginidad  
-Su: yo no pero siempre quise sentir lo que es tener un miembro dentro de mi  
-Song tienes razón, yo también pero yo lo que mas quiero es sentir la boca de alguien en mis tetas  
-Tigresa si como se sentirá ser penetrada por el pene de un hombre  
-Su: (excitada) chicas...me...siento...tan...caliente

Pero Po apareció de la nada asustando a las felinas.  
-Po: Hola vecinas  
-Su: Hola Po que haces aquí  
-Po (mintiendo) no nada es que estaba buscando una moneda que perdí en los arbustos  
-Tigresa: oye Po no quisieras entrar aquí con nosotras  
-Po : Claro, si ustedes me lo permiten  
-Su: Po no te preocupes nosotras no mordemos

Entonces Po accedió a entrar a la piscina, una vez allí las chicas lo rodearon, dejando al pobre panda sin salida alguna.

-Po: (nervioso) oí.

-Song: no temas posito solo te haremos sentir lo que esa puta cabra te negó.

-Po: como supieron?.

-Song: tu papa no hablo de eso.

-Tigresa: tú eres una clase de hombre que cualquier mujer quería tener.

-Su: no nos importa tu estomago mientras seas un macho en donde debes.

Dijeron las excitadas felinas mientras le daban besos y lengüetazos al panda hasta que su miembro viril estuvo completamente excitado. Después ellas dulcemente sientan a Po en las gradas de la piscina para poder chupar la virilidad de po la cual era enorme tanto como la de un buey joven todas comenzaron a chupar apasionadamente el pene del joven panda haciendo que este ponga expresiones de placer.

-Tigresa: te gustan nuestras bocas. Posito?

-Su: siéntete libre de correrte en nuestro pechos.

Todas empezaron a hacerle a Po una suculenta cubana las tres al mismo tiempo. Po no aguanto más y se dejo ir. Sin estar satisfecho aun el panda tomo a Tigresa y sin que ella pusiera resistencia comenzó a penetrarla y a masajear sus pechos haciendo que gimiera. Mientras Song le dio a mamar sus tetas cosa que acepto gustoso. Y hasta comenzó a lengüetear su pezón duro. Cuando tigresa comenzó a cansarse Su no perdió el tiempo y ocupo el lugar de Tigresa e hizo que el panda la penetrara mientras ella le pellizcaba suavemente los pezones. Finalmente llego el turno de Song quien nunca dejo que Po le dejara de lengüetear los pezones obviamente ya se había hecho adicta. Estuvieron así hasta que po se canso y decidieron irse a dormir.

Estando en su cuarto. Po entro cubierto de besos y se fue a dormir feliz de la vida hasta mañana.

Fin.

Nota: bueno espero que este one shot sea de su agrado y por haberme ayudado dejare que sea dead quien elija la temática del próximo lemon. Gracias y adiós


	6. Chapter 6

Kung fu panda: sesión Yuri.

Nota: bueno Dead cold se tardo un poco mas de lo esperado pero finalmente me envio en capitulo de Song y Mei Ling asi que sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Era un dia muy hermoso en particular sobre todo para cierta leopardo lider de las damas de las sombra. Ya que su mejor amigo Po le había dado como regalo de cumpleaños una cita con Mei Ling en su spa de lujo para lo que ella llamada servicio completo.

Song estaba caminando dentro de las instalaciones de mei ling y podía ver a unas leonas dándoles masajes a unos tigres.

Mei: hola song como estas.  
Song: hola Mei, yo estoy bien y es q po me consiguió una cita para contigo para relajarme  
Mei oh si ya me acorde  
-Song: si y que vamos a hacer primero  
-Mei: te voy a dar una sección de masajes  
-Song: ok  
-Mei: pero necesito que te quites la ropa incluyendo la ropa interior  
-Song: (nerviosa) e...esta bien

La leopardo se quito toda la ropa quedando desnuda por completo dejando ver su hermosa figura y sus grandes pechos

Mei oye que cuerpo mas hermoso tienes, digno de una diosa  
Song: no es para tanto

Mei Ling acosto a la leopardo boca abajo y se unto crema de coco en sus manos y en sus tetas.

-Mei: (sonrie) Lista  
-Song: si  
Ella empezó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de la chica quien solo se limitaba a relajarse. Después de 2 minutos se detuvo.

-Song: ya terminaste  
Mei: si ya pero ahora necesito que te sientes  
Ella obedecio y se sento.

-Mei: bien ahora me encargare de tu espalda  
Song : bien

La leoparda se acerco y coloco sus pechos en la espalda de ella y los empezo a frotar lentamente mientras que con sus manos acarciaba su estomago.

-Mei: te gusta  
-Song : si y mucho  
-Mei: me alegro mucho

Pero Mei empezó a subir sus manos hacia los pechos de Song.  
-Song: oye que estas haciendo mei  
-Mei: Tranquila preciosa solo sígueme

Song se quedo paralizada unos segundos pero después siguió a la mujer hasta un cuarto que decía "solo personal autorizado", al entrar en ese lugar la joven leopardo pudo ver que había una cama grande y lo que parecía ser un tubo de stripper.

-Song: ¿Que es todo esto?

-Mei: veraz amiga el servicio completo. No es más que el nombre clave para un masaje mas una sesión de sexo es para ambos géneros y Po y tigresa han sido mis clientes. No temas querida te prometo que va a gustarte.

Dicho esto mei Ling comenzó un espectáculo erótico en el tubo mientras song observaba todo desde la cama hacer a la lince hacer esos movimientos exóticos éxito realmente a la leopardo hasta ponerla roja.

Después la lince se dispuso acercarse a la leopardo para darle un muy apasionado y nada casto beso. Luego comenzó a tocar suavemente su intimidad mientras mordiscaba suavemente el pezón de la leopardo provocando que song tocara la intimidad de la lince provocando que ambas gimieran luego mei Ling tomo uno de los juguetes sexuales que había en la habitación en cual parecía ser un consolador doble cada una introdujo una cabeza en su intimidad haciendo que ambas felinas gimieran de placer al mismo tiempo ambas jugaron con su insolito juguete sexual hasta que ambas llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Quedando cansadas.

Mientras en el palacio de jade el guerrero dragon y su novia. Estaban meditando.

-Po: me pregunto si a song le gusto su regalo.

-Tigresa: no te preocupes tengo la sensación de que le encanto.

Fin.

Nota: bueno espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. A mi colega dead solo quisiera sugerirle que el siguiente capitulo trate sobre que peng siente que Lian se este fijando en otros hombre y tigresa le sugiera que organice una velada inolvidable.


	7. Chapter 7

Kung fu panda: el clan de las felinas.

NOTA: bueno en vista de que dead no envió el capitulo y estoy muy cerca de empezar en segundo semestre en la universidad seré yo quien publica este ultimo capitulo ya que este probablemente sea mi ultima publicación en meses sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

En un antiguo reino de lo que hoy en día es Hong Kong vivía una civilización en donde las felinas eran veneradas como seres enviadas por los dioses para gobernar los y protegerlos tanto así que el clan de las felinas tenían cientos de sirvientes masculinos comprometidos a hacerlas felices en todos los aspectos y un día recibieron la visita de un joven prodigio en la cocina.

-entonces. es un nuevo miembro de la servidumbre?- pregunto la líder del clan tigresa.

-asi es. mi señora queríamos que usted lo viera aunque el solo quiere ser el unos de los cocineros del palacio.-dijo song a su primera al mando.

-entonces. Porque es necesario que lo vea?- dijo tigresa antes de fijarse bien en el individuo era nada mas y nada menos que un panda una ser que no se había visto durante años en la isla y se decia que tenia poderes sexuales capaces de satisfacer a cualquier hembra.

-quien eres tu?- dijo la tigre.

-majestad. mi nombre es Po Ping mi padre era el cocinero que esta endeudado con ustedes y yo e venido porque espero que mi servicios paguen su deuda.- dijo el joven panda.

-nunca supe que el señor ping tuviera un hijo y que este fuera un panda.- dijo la felina.

-bueno es solo que el me adopto hace ya algún tiempo y debido a que su restaurante no tiene muchos clientes. no es posible que pague sus deudas. asi que. que me dice?- concluyo el panda.

la reina del clan se acerco al panda y lo observo detalladamente al panda y y tras leer en la carta de recomendatorio que era soltero tomo su decisión.

-bienvenido a la servidumbre del clan de las felinas.- dijo la tigre con una sonrisa.

El resto del día Po la paso cocinando los platillos que su padre adoptivo le había enseñado para sus nuevas amas para la suerte del panda el tenia un increíble don para la cocina pero el no estaba consiente que tenia un dos aun mejor que ese.

Esa después de terminar de cocinar para su amas guerreras quienes por alguna extraña razón lo habían estado coqueteando todo el día. Haciéndole ojitos y diciéndole lo adorable que era. Lo cual lo ponía muy incomodo. Justo estaba terminando de limpiar los platos cuando dos guerreras. entraron en la cocina.

-sirviente Ro. la reina tigresa solicita la presencia de toda la servidumbre en la sala del trono.-dijo una de las gemelas.

-y también solicito que uses el atuendo obligatorio. te explicaremos en el camino.- dijo la otra felina entregándole al panda una zunga.

Ya estando entre la servidumbre en la sala del trono noto que todos los sirvientes masculinos no traían puesto nada mas que lo mismo que el. mientras que la guerreras solo traían puesto un diminuto traje de baño. incluyendo a la reina tigresa.

-muy bien servidumbre como sabrán es su deber hacernos felices en todos los aspectos incluido el aspecto sexual y por eso todas las noches tenemos una orgía para aliviar el estrés del día a día. ahora que comienza la fiesta.- dijo tigresa.

En ese momento el salón del trono se volvió un infierno pasional en donde guerreras eran penetradas por los sirvientes como si no hubiera mañana. tal escena provoco en el panda una erección que hizo que la ya apretada zunga le doliera al pobre panda.

-déjame ayudarte querido.-dijo song quitando le la incomoda prenda al panda quedando asombrada por el tamaño de su virilidad.

-que alegria que la reina me dejara divertirme contigo primero. venga osito lindo.- dijo la excitada leopardesa.

En ese momento los dos se dieron un apasionado beso mientras Song introducía el enorme pene de Po en su intimidad haciendo que esta gritara de placer mientras le dada al panda de mamar sus tetas haciendo que este le diera mas fuerte que ningún otro macho provocando que esta se corriera y empapara el miembro viril dentro de ella.

Mientras su reina quien los observaba mientras era penetrada por dos mástiles de carne al mismo tiempo. y pudo notar por las expresiones de la cara de song que su placer era mucho mas grande que el suyo.

-muy bien ustedes dos vayan a hacerle el amor a otra felina.- le ordeno a sus amantes en turno.

entonces la felina fue a lugar en donde estaba song quien ya estaba agotada des pues de cuatro orgasmos.

-tomate un descanso amiga.- dijo tigresa a su segunda al mando.

-si mi señora..- dijo song quien apenas podía estar de pie.

Después de haber comprobado que los rumores eran ciertos la reina finalmente cumplió su mas intimo deseo de estar con un panda a quien procedio a besar y manosear de forma que el recuperara su erección y una vez hecho le hizo el amor como nunca se lo habia hecho un macho tigresa nunca estuvo mas feliz y satisfecha o al menos eso creía antes de que el panda se corriera llenándola de leche hasta el ultimo rincón. y asi estubieron por varias horas.

Al dia siguiente el llego a visitar a su hijo en su segundo dia de trabajo.

-hijo me alegra verte.-dijo el ganso.

-hola papa tambien me agrada verte me complace informarte que la reina dijo que puedes considerar pagada tu deuda.-

-gracias hijo.-

-creeme soy yo quien debe agradecer.- dijo el panda.

Fin.

bueno espero les guste prometo actualizar cuando tenga tiempo gracias y adios.


	8. Chapter 8

Kung fu panda: niñera.

Bueno e me aquí de nuevo, no esperaba tener tiempo para esto tan pronto pero para mi suerte este fin de semana sera largo. bueno aclaro que en este fic los personajes tendrán un cambio de sexo osea Po sera hembra y tigresa y song machos espero sea de su agrado sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Personajes:

Po=Pan

tigresa=tigre.

Song=Sain.

Capitulo:

Era un hermosa noche en la ciudad de hong kong. Y un joven leopardo llamado Sain iba a pasar la noche en el departamento de su amiga Pan quien era la osa panda mas sexy del mundo con grandes pechos un voluminoso trasero (como kayla kleevage la actriz porno.) e iba a pasar con ella la noche mientras los padres de ambos se iban a fuera por negocios.

-muy bien Pan yo y los padres de Sain volveremos dentro de dos días ¿segura que estarás bien?- dijo la gansa a su hija adoptiva.

-tranquila mama estaré bien Sain es un buen chico.-dijo la panda. mientras su amigo la veía con picardea.

una vez que los adultos se fueran la joven panda se sonrojo casi al instante porque la razón de que Sain quería quedarse en su casa con ella era para hacer algo sucio con ella.

-muy bien pan seguimos con esto.- dijo el leopardo. justo después de eso Sain comenzó a desnudar a la panda y después amarro sus dos brazos a la espalda y luego el se desvistió y llamo por el teléfono a su amigo tigre.

-hola tigre. Escucha yo y pan estamos esperándote. Si amigo la panda de las tetas. Muy bien aquí te esperamos.- dijo Sain antes de colgar el teléfono.

-tigre vendrá pronto pero ya se que podremos hacer mientras tanto.- dijo el leopardo.

Dicho esto el leopardo metió su erecto pene en la boca de su amiga quien si poder resistirse comenzó a chuparla sin ningún problema. mientas el joven leopardo le pellizcaba los pezones a la chica haciéndola gemir. estuvieron así por un rato hasta que tigre finalmente toco el timbre. por lo que sain tuvo que dejar su placer de lado y fue a abrir la puerta.

-hola hermosura. lista para sentir el pene de un hombre.- dijo tigre mientras metía su pene de semental en la vagina de pan haciendo que esta gritara.

-por buda pero que estrecho.-dijo el tigre.

-oye no seas egoísta.- dijo Sain. mientras metía su pene en el trasero de la osa panda.

Ambos felinos arremetieron sexualmente una y otra vez sin ningún tipo de piedad corriéndose a tal forma de que de haber estado ovulando Pan abría quedado embarazada. así estuvieron hasta la hora de la cena donde pan pudo descansar un poco.

-espero verlos mañana.- dijo tigre.

-no te preocupes querido así sera.-dijo la agotada panda. echada en el sofá.

fin...

bueno espero que les haya gustado la razón del cambio de sexo era que quería hacer un mmf threesome desde hace un tiempo pero no me gustaba la idea de tigresa con otros machos sin Po así que pensé en esto bueno me despido. gracias y adios.


	9. Chapter 9

Kung fu panda: mascota del comite escolar.

Nota: buenos días hoy decidí aprovechar mi tiempo libre trayéndoles un clásico y digo clásico porque todos habremos visto o leído una serie o comic eróticos donde un chico tímido pero dotado termina volviéndose en esclavo sexual de un grupo de chicas hermosas la única clase de esclavitud con la que sueña un hombre sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

En la más prestigiosa academia de Pekín. Había un estudiante Panda llamado Po que a pesar de ser la estrella del equipo de artes marciales no era muy popular con las chicas debido a su físico y el hecho de ser habilidoso pero a la vez obeso hacia que los demás lo vieran como un ser extraño. El pobre panda nunca siquiera había besado a una chica y para empeorar la situación tenia frecuentemente fantasías con las miembros del consejo escolar en especial con su presidenta tigresa.

-mírate. Po amas a una mujer que sabes bien nunca tendrás.-decía tristemente. Mientras se masturbaba con un dibujo de tigresa desnuda que el mismo dibujo. Sin notar que una miembro del consejo escolar lo observaba en silencio.

Al día siguiente en la escuela todo transcurrió con suma normalidad hasta el final del curso justo cuando en panda estaba por irse hasta que su compañera de clase una leopardo llamada Song.

-Po. El consejo escolar quiere verte ahora.-dijo la leopardo.

-e esta bien.-dijo el panda.

Llegando al salón del comité escolar. Pudo ver a todas los miembros con las que había fantaseado incluyendo a la presidenta tigresa. Quien se dirigió con voz firme a Po.

-Po ping. Ayer al final de las clases pasaba por el vestidor de hombres y escuche alaridos tuyos pensaba que eras victima de abuso. Pero cuando me asome a ver pude ver que estabas masturbarte con un dibujo mío. Que tienes que decir en tu defensa?- dijo la felina.

-lo siento señorita tigresa. Es solo que yo siempre e gustado de usted y lo lamento no quería ofenderla.- dijo el panda apenado.

-Ofenderme? Al contrario me alegra que gustes de mi.-

-en serio?-dijo el panda extrañado.

-a nosotras no nos importa las cosas vanas como la rudeza y el físico. Mientras seas un hombre en donde debes.- dijo la tigresa tocando la entrepierna del panda.

-pero hablando en serio querido masturbarte en la escuela puede meterte en problemas pero miraremos al otro lado si aceptas ser nuestra mascota.-dijo seductoramente mientras las demás se acercaban al panda.

Después de eso la sala se convirtió en un paraíso caliente donde las felinas casi desnudas y con los pechos al aire. Saboreaban en pene y bolas del panda provocando que eyaculara.

-mmm. Delicioso te haz ganado el derecho de perder tu virginidad con nosotras.- Dijo tigresa mientras se quitaba su panty y se ponía sobre el enorme miembro viril del panda. Introduciéndolo en su estrecha vagina felina. Haciendo que gritara de placer. Luego comenzó un sube y baja que la hizo sentir como en el paraíso. Concluyendo en un frenético orgasmo.

Lejos de terminar el panda hizo el amor con cada una de las bellezas salvajes que tenia ante si era la experiencia mas suculenta de su vida. Por no decir la mas satisfactoria.

-felicidades. Osito tierno. Desmotaste ser el amante ideal. Espero lo mismo mañana. Concluyo tigresa.-

Fin.

Bien que opinan. Estoy pensando en hacer una segunda parte e incluir a ming y lushi pero con un aspecto mucho mas sexy claro esta bueno denme su opinión en los reiwens. Gracias y adios.


	10. Chapter 10

Kung fu panda: club para amas y mascotas.

Nota: bueno tal como lo prometí para todos ustedes la secuela del capitulo anterior. Espero sea de su agrado. Sin mas que decir e aquí el fic.

Aquí inicia la historia:

Era una bella noche en la gran ciudad de Pekín Po estaba listo para ir a un club con su nuevas amigas las miembros del comité escolar. A un club exclusivo del que eran miembros. Po sabia que era un lugar en el que seguro tendría sexo con ellas. Pero era obvio que no iba a negarse. Ellas lo hacían sentir especial.

Flashbacks:

-Muy bien osito. Tu si sabes como hacer sentir bien a una mujer.-dijo tigresa.

-sin mencionar la adorable y lindo que eres. Toma tu premio bonito.- dijo song dándole el pecho al panda.

-espera song. Tu ya le habías dado su premio me toca a mi.- dijo una leona.

-no. A nosotras.- dijeron las gemelas.

-calma chicas. No veo porque no podemos darles todas su premio.-dijo tigresa.

Y todas la felinas pusieron cara picara y se turnaron para darle de mamar su pechos al panda.

Fin del flashbacks.

-Me pregunto. A donde lugar me llevaran ellas ahora?- dijo el panda mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

Justo en ese momento tocaron el timbre. Y el joven panda fue abrir la puerta para ver a sus amigas (amas). Usando ropa más sensual que elegante.

Las felinas llevaron al joven a una casa llamada club de los osos. En donde solo podías entrar si eras miembro pagado. A todos los miembros se les daba un nombre clave.

-nombre clave?- pregunta una loba del otro lado de la puerta.

-doncella hermosa.- respondió tigresa.

Al entrar Po se encontró con un paraíso pasional. Donde varios machos de diferentes clases de oso estaban sobremesas haciéndoles el amor a hembras de diferente especie.

-es un club de swingers.- dijo el panda sorprendido.

-tranquilo bonito. Estere cuidando de ti todo el tiempo. El resto diviértanse.- dijo la felina con rayas.

Mientras las demás miembro del comité. Salieron a tener sexo con el macho de su preferencia. Tigresa coloco a Po en una de esas mesas y le dio un tierno beso que luego se convirtió en un pervertido beso de lengua. Y luego fue bajando hasta llegar a su entrepierna comenzando a mamar su pene poniéndolo erecto. Y luego puso sus pechos en la cara al mismo tiempo que Po introducía su enorme miembro en la intimidad de tigresa hacienda que esta gimiera tan fuerte que las hembras en otras mesas se acercaron a ver. Dos de ellas una venado y una búfalo de agua aprovecharon el cambio de posición de los dos amantes para besar y darle los pechos al panda haciendo que el panda le penetre mas fuerte a tigresa haciendo que tanto la felina como el panda se corrieran en un hermoso orgasmo.

Luego la felina cedió su lugar a las demás hembras mientras ella paso a besar y sentarse en la cara del panda quien estaba engolosinado con sus muchas amantes. Y paso así hasta altas horas de la noche.

Fin.

Nota: espero que haya sido de su agrado. Y para lo que se lo pregunta la venado era Ming y la búfalo era la amiga de tigresa que apareció en el episodio de la leyenda de Po el presente. Y antes de irme me preguntaba si xingmao podría leer mi fic de my little pony y darme su opinión al respecto ya que tienes experiencia escribiendo esos fic. Se llama pasado y presente.


End file.
